This invention relates generally to the technology associated with cutting concrete piles. More particularly, the present invention relates to the process of cutting the top portions of concrete piles by cutters such as pneumatic saws.
In the construction industry, after concrete piles have been completed, it is usually necessary to cut the tops of the piles to suitably configure the piles for the structures to be supported by the piles. An effective conventional tool for cutting piles is a pneumatic saw which incorporates a diamond blade or an abrasive wheel. During the cutting operation, the cutting tool is conventionally manually supported and guided by the operator for scoring the pile. After scoring four sides of the pile, the top portion of the pile is removed by an impact from a bucket loader or other heavy equipment. The performance and useful life of the saw is in part a function of the ability of the saw operator to maintain the proper angular and linear attitude of the saw with respect to the pile. For conventional cutting techniques, the ability to maintain the desired attitude is affected by a number of factors, including the weight of the saw, the topography of the surrounding area, the physical condition of the operator, the composite material of the pile and the pile configuration.